Only With Her
by Anya2
Summary: Rose finally realises why the Doctor Dances...


**Title: **Only With Her  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** Doctor/Rose  
**Set:** At the end of 'The Doctor Dances'

* * *

Down in the basement of the Albion hospital Rose had known that the Doctor was jealous. It was so obvious by the way the testosterone had been flying around the room as soon as she had come back with Jack in tow. It was just like what had happened when he had met Mickey and Adam, except this time it seemed that the Doctor was losing. Or was at least he was firmly on the back foot. After all, he only had a screwdriver, not a blaster. He wasn't Spock. 

"_He's like you except with dating and dancing"._

Did she have to staple it to his forehead? Tattoo it on his backside? She liked Jack because she liked the Doctor. But unlike him, Jack actually did the things blokes were supposed to do in this situation. Jack did the things she wanted the Doctor to do.

She had to try something though and jealously seemed like the best option. If that didn't force his hand, she didn't know what would. Maybe nothing and then she'd have to resign herself to giving up on him and settling for less.

Ever since they'd met she had been in this weird limbo relationship with him. He clearly cared about her, loved her even, but he never did anything about it. He never made a move to take their relationship to where she wanted it to go. What was she supposed to do? Hang around for him and hope she wasn't wasting her time? Rose couldn't live like this anymore, the frustration of it was half killing her. So that's why she told him he didn't date or dance, so he could deny it and give her hope once more.

And he had. Sort of. Enough at least to convince her it was worth waiting a little longer for him to make up his mind

"_The world doesn't end because the Doctor dances"_

He had been nervous as he looked at her, but she had felt confident. At least she had until he stepped down with an intense look on his face and had firmly grabbed her hands. She had been flustered then, feeling her heart thudding deep inside her chest. She hadn't felt like this when she had danced with Jack. She hadn't wanted it as much as she wanted this.

And now, here they were once more, dancing their way around the central column of the TARDIS and even Jack wasn't going to intrude on their moment this time.

It started distantly, their fingers barely touching, a shared smile on their faces. Then, as the confidence grew in both of them, their fingers entwined more firmly and the space between them got smaller until they were almost touching.

When he dipped her over the back of his leg, Rose giggled in pleasant surprise. Then she smiled warmly as he brought her back up again, a hand securely at her waist. The Doctor just kept looking at her, grinning all the time.

His happiness was certainly infectious and, as he twirled her around the room again, a realisation dawned on her.

The Doctor danced because he was happy. For once, and maybe for the first time since the Time War, he was really and truly happy. His refusals and hesitance before had both been when people were still in danger; the people of London, themselves, Jack. Now all was well, everyone was safe and he could finally dance with her.

He'd once told her mother that his life was about making hard decisions. Life changing decisions which no one else wanted to make. Decisions that cost people their lives in the cause of the greater good. But just this once no one died because of the decision he had had to make and for a short while everything was perfect in the universe and the Doctor danced.

Rose clung to him a little tighter, wondering if this really had to end. Wondering if that was what made him keep his distance from her; those decisions he had yet to make and the ones he already had. The ones where he had chosen her life over the lives of others. It scared her because what she felt for him shouldn't have the potential to be so destructive.

But she determinedly refused to let that stop them trying. She smiled to herself, sometimes you had to be a little selfish to get what you wanted.

"What you smiling at?" the Doctor asked quietly, his manic energy having lessened to something more manageable.

"You," she said, her grin widening further, "You're giddy."

"I am not giddy," he protested with a laugh.

Rose shook her head fondly, "Yeah you are. I like you like this."

She held his gaze for a long moment, and only broke it when the music began to change. The Doctor went to let go, but she gripped him more firmly.

"Where'd you think you're going?"

"The song ended," he reasoned quietly.

"So?" she asked with a shrug.

'_No Doctor',_ she thought firmly, _'This time you face up to it, you don't walk away from me when things get uncomfortable.'_

The instrumental piece had changed into a slow swing ballad; the kind that Rose had heard on those Sunday afternoon black and white films her mum had cried over. The smooth female voice was enchantingly romantic and she moved herself closer to the Doctor, settling into a soft sway with him. He seemed a little surprised at first, a little nervous like he had back in the basement, but to her relief he didn't pull away.

_Are the stars out tonight?  
I don't know if it's cloudy or bright  
'cause I only have eyes for you, dear  
_

Rose smiled as the Doctor seemed to settle into this new found closeness. His hand slid to the small of her back, holding her gently, and he clutched one of her hands to his chest. She lay her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, letting the dreamy romance of the music wash over her. It wasn't exactly a declaration of undying love, but it was good first step. It was something for her to cling on to. The hope to keep her going, enough to make her wait.

_The moon may be high  
But I can't see a thing in the sky  
'cause I only have eyes for you  
_

She felt the Doctor sigh a little contented sigh as his face rested in her hair. The slow rate of his duel heart beat seemed to be in perfect time with the music and Rose pushed herself a little closer to him. She ran her hand softly up and down his back with gentle affection, revelling in this opportunity to touch him.

_I don't know if we're in a garden  
Or on a crowded avenue  
_

She looked up slowly to catch the Doctor's gaze. She knew she should feel uncomfortable under his close scrutiny. She should glance away, embarrassed by such openness. But the look in his eyes held her gently there.

Warmth, happiness, love.

God, she wished he always looked at her like that. Then she'd never have reason to doubt him again.

_You are here, so am I  
Maybe millions of people go by  
But they all disappear from view  
Cause I only have eyes for you_

As the music ended the Doctor smiled not making a move to let her go.

"What now, Ginger Rogers?" he whispered.

She grinned cheekily in return, ignoring the small voice inside her that was saying this would be a perfect time to kiss him.

"Well I've always wanted to learn to tango."

* * *

Jack had left the control room when their dance had become a bit too personal for his liking, not that they'd noticed his absence. If they'd been going at it like bunnies on the floor he would have been more than happy to stay and watch the show, but unfortunately this was about feelings. Strong emotional connections that he himself avoided. It made him uncomfortable because it wasn't something he could turn into a joke or rib them about. It wasn't something he wanted to face. 

After wandering the corridors, exploring a little, he found an unoccupied bedroom and made himself comfortable in there, claiming it as his own. Twenty minutes later he was bored out of his mind and decided that he'd go and find out what they were doing. He chuckled to himself; with any luck they were going at it like bunnies by now. They were very sexy together after all.

As he entered the corridor once more he could vaguely hear the low rumble of the Doctor's voice and Rose happy giggles coming from somewhere in the distance. He frowned. She'd never seemed that happy when he was laying his best moves on her, he realised slightly bitterly. She was flattered yeah, but he had a feeling her heart was elsewhere.

He eventually followed the noises to a nondescript looking door two corners away. Opening it quietly and peering inside he quickly realised he was looking at a ballroom. This place had a damn ballroom? Definitely bigger on the inside than the outside.

They didn't notice him there of course. They were too involved in each other's company to care. How could two people be so obviously crazy about each other and not be together? It didn't make sense to him.

Jack watched with a fond smile as they danced around the room.

"Okay, I've got that," Rose said as they stopped, almost bouncing in excitement, "What's next?"

The Doctor grinned, "Well there is this…."

He grabbed her leg just behind her knee and wrapped it around his.

"Now that's just naughty," she pointed out with a giggle.

The Doctor wiggled his eyebrows at her, "You wanted to tango, Rose. I'm just showing you my moves."

She laughed again, "Yeah, very smooth."

"Now," he said, gripping her hand firmly and placing his other on the small of her back, "You'd better hold on tight."

With no more warning he quickly bent her back, the tips of her hair brushing the floor. Rose squealed in shock, giggling some more and gripping him very firmly as he pulled her back upright.

"Great moves," she confirmed slightly breathless, unwrapping her leg from his, "Shall we try again?"

Jack smiled; he was teaching her the Argentine Tango. He didn't know where the Doctor had picked it up from, but Jack himself had learnt it in a brothel in the Argentine of 1905, taught by a lovely senorita named Elena. She had said the dance was 'The History of Love in Three Minutes'. It was steeped in eroticism of course, all about grabbing and touching, passion and lust. But, as Elena had explained much to Jack's annoyance since he was only really doing it for the grabbing and touching, it was much deeper than that really. It was about love, a representation of the soul's search for a home. It was a means of expression for those who were looking for belonging. Belonging to someone, somewhere, something…

Jack wondered if the Doctor knew that.

He watched slightly jealously as Rose hooked her leg around the Doctor's thigh and was gracefully bent back and pulled to her feet again, smiling broadly at her own achievement. She slowly ran her heel up the back of his thigh and the Doctor's eyes widened in mild shock.

"You've got some moves of your own?" he asked with a small grin.

Rose looked at him teasingly, "Just improvising. The tango's meant to be sexy, right?"

The Doctor's smile widened, "You suggesting it's not sexy enough for you yet?"

She drummed her fingers playfully on his chest, "I've seen better."

"Right then," he said with determination, grabbing her firmly and pulling her forcefully against him, "I won't have you disputing my sexiness, Rose Tyler. I told you, I'm on fire – I can do anything at the moment. You want sexy, you get sexy. Hope you know what you're in for though."

Rose giggled in delight, "I think I'll manage."

Jack stepped out of the room quietly and left them to it, a sad smile on his face. He'd never had that kind of relationship with anyone. Most of the time he didn't want to but seeing them together did bring out a small longing in him for something more secure. Of course he'd forget all about it the next time a nice backside walked passed. For now he'd go and try to find a bar in this place and drown his sorrows.

As the sound of Rose's joyful laughter disappeared into the distance, Jack smiled wanly to himself.

It seemed the Doctor did dance after all. But Jack had a strong suspicion that he only did it with her.


End file.
